Past Meets Future
by Ezio 'The Doctor' Ichigo95
Summary: A group of events based after Ezio's story in Brotherhood, where first civilization tech makes him see and able to interact with Clay(16) and Desmond. This is my first fan fiction so please forgive any inconstantsys and spelling errors please give me feed back for the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ezio jumped of the building to assassinate the Templar target. He landed on the target his hidden blade grazing the neck of the Templar. But as he went for the kill he got hit in the back of the head.

When he woke up he was in a room that reminded him of the vault under the Vatican. "Where am I?" Ezio asked.

"don't worry you're safe" came a familiar voice.

Ezio sat up to see the familiar hologram of Minerva. "What do you want now?"

"I have a very special mission of you."

_Great _thought Ezio what now as he nods in acceptance and stands up.

"You must help your descendant Clay."

"Wait first Desmond and now Clay, what next?"

"This will be the last from us. Go to the pedestal and place your hand on it"

Ezio did as Minerva told, when he did so his vision blurred.

When he woke up he was in a weird structure. "Where am I?"

"Ezio?!" said a strange man

"Who are you?" asked Ezio

"I am Clay Kaczmarek I guess you could say I am your descendant." Answered the strange man.

"Minerva told me to help a man named Clay are you the one I am supposed to help?" asked Ezio noticing the knife in Clay's hand.

"I don't know how you can help I'm ending it tonight." answered Clay.

Just then two men walk in. "What are you doing 16 and who is the other man?" asked one of the men.

Clay runs to a strange casket in the middle of the room and gets down puts something in it.

"Step away from the Animus 16." demanded one of the men.

"What is this place, why are these men after you Clay?" asked Ezio.

"This is Abstergo and those are guards but you might also call them Templars." answered Clay.

As one of the men charge Ezio he draws his sword and as the man goes to hit him with some strange stick Ezio blocks it and then hit the man knocking him on the floor. The other man rushed at Clay. Ezio realizing Clay wouldn't be able to defend himself Ezio runs between the two and gets the Templar in the chest with his hidden blade.

"All done." Clay said brushing himself off, "Now to business." Clay then stabbed himself and takes the blood and wrote stuff on the floor of the room.

Ezio started to feel dizzy and faints when he wakes up he is back in the strange room but Minerva was gone. He then left to find a group of Templars surrounding the entrance


	2. Chapter 2

"Look what we have here," said one of the Templar "let's get him men."

The apparent leader of the Templar then drew his sword and led the men to the attack.

Ezio muttered a string of curses and then drew his knife when suddenly a flash like the apple activating and then there was another strange man appears. The Templars not sure who this man become stunned. Ezio recognizing the hidden blade on his arm realizes it's another assassin and tosses him his sword.

"Desmond and Ezio together see what you two can do as one" echos Minerva's voice.

"Desmond? At last I see your face." Ezio yells with a smile.

The majority of the Templar charged at Desmond seeing him as weaker but Desmond has the Apple in one hand and Ezio's sword in the other fights off the Templar as Ezio fights the rest with his knife.

After the two dispatch the Templar a wolf's howl echos through the room.

"Merda, the Templar must have hired Followers of Romulus," said Ezio as a bunch of men wearing wolves on their head come out of trap doors "Desmond get behind me."

Desmond responds by following Ezio's request while giving him his sword back. Ezio then takes 5 Followers out with his crossbow, but they didn't seem to end.

"Desmond how much do you know?"

"I was trained by watching you."

"GO clime that wall."

Desmond runs to the wall to his left with Ezio right behind him. When they get above ground they find two horses jumping on and riding through the streets of Rome.

"Where did you get the Apple Desmond?" Ezio asked pointing at the Apple.

"I got it from where you hid it the Colosseum, when I grabbed it I heard a voice and then stabbed the girl I loved now I'm here." explained Desmond

"Very interesting." Ezio said almost t himself.

All of a sudden a pack of Followers appear in front of the pair.

"To the roofs Desmond" yells Ezio as the two jump off the horses and start climbing the buildings.

The pair run across the roofs to a tall tower.

"Climb do a Leap of Faith Desmond" Ezio yells while climbing the tower.

When the two get on top of the tower they jumped into a cart of hay at the base. The followers then surround the area that the two are at.

"Desmond use the Apple" Ezio whispers to Desmond.

Desmond then jumped out of the hay and as the Followers start to attack Desmond activated the Apple and made the Followers attack each other. When Ezio jumped out of the hay Desmond was gone. _Strange _thought Ezio pondering what happened to Desmond.

"Hope to see you again brother." says Ezio to himself.

Machiavelli then comes walking up to Ezio.

"Brother I have been doing some investigating and found that we may be able to find the origins of the feud between us and the Templar," Niccolo tells Ezio "but we must find where Altiar's library and I'm not sure how long it will take to find it."

"Any leads?" Ezio asked.

"One but it will be at least ten years before he get's to Rome"


End file.
